


Sweetness Follows

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba is afraid of birds, Did I mention fluff?, Fluffy, Log Cabin, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Sonny Cooks, Sonny is sweet, Terrance the bird, Weekend Getaway, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of my Barisi thing, follows 'Sweet Disregard':<br/>Barba takes Sonny away for a weekend get away. It's fluffy. So fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness Follows

Barba had told Sonny to pack a bag for the weekend. Where they were going, Sonny had no clue.

It had been several weeks since the embarrassing confrontational drunken mishap of Barba showing up at Sonny's apartment, and the morning after apology breakfast Barba made - where they'd agreed to slow things down and to actually get to know each other.

Barba really liked Sonny. It wasn't just a sexual thing. He got butterflies whenever he saw him, hell – whenever he thought about him. The more he allowed himself to think about it, the more he realized he probably always felt this way. It wasn't til he'd had that dream about Sonny that it came to the forefront of his mind. 

He decided to treat Sonny to a weekend away, to get away from everything that was familiar to them, to experience something new together. 

They each only had the weekend off, so they couldn't go far. As much as Barba looked like he was filthy rich, the fact was he wasn't – but if he were, the plan would have been to fly somewhere warm for a summer get away. He would have loved to have seen Sonny in a bathing suit, lying about on a beach somewhere...

But it was winter, and they had to basically stay in New York due to the short amount of vacation time they each had.

~~~~~

Barba pulled up outside of Sonny's apartment complex. He straightened himself up after stepping out of the car. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a grey merino cardigan order top and some slim fit blue jeans. He hadn't shaved since Thursday morning, so he had a handsome amount of scruff on the go. He looked good.

He buzzed Sonny's apartment, clearing his throat and continuing to straighten out his already straightened out t-shirt and cardigan. He felt so nervous. 

“Sonny it's me. You ready?” 

“Be down in a sec!” Sonny shouted.

So Barba stood around on the sidewalk waiting, arms folded, shivering uncontrollably. It was freezing out, not quite snowing yet but freezing none the less. He'd bought a jacket with him of course, but it was in the car. He expected Sonny would be ready to go.

A few more moments passed and Sonny finally came bounding out the front door. 

“Hey Barba! You look great! Cold though, where's your jacket?!”

Sonny was wrapped up in a charcoal grey peacoat, a red scarf, and a pair of black skinny jeans that were so well fitting Barba thought he might have a heart attack.

“My jacket is in the car. And can you please call me Rafael already. I'm starting to get weirded out by you calling me Barba outside of work...” Barba said, taking a moment to look away from Sonny in those jeans, to give his heart a chance to survive.

“Sorry. It's just Rafael is kind of a mouthful. Can I shorten it...How about Rafi?” Sonny smiled

“It's one more syllable than Barba!” he scoffed “But fine, Rafi will do” How adorable, Barba thought to himself.

Sonny put his bag in the trunk of the car and eagerly hopped into the passenger seat.

“So where we headed Rafi?”

Barba smiled putting the car into gear and shaking his head “Why did I agree to you calling me that” he loved it, really. 

“We're headed 2 hours north of the city to a cabin just outside of Woodstock” Barba explained, worried that Sonny might hate that idea. Maybe they should have mutually decided on what they were doing...

“That sounds so friggin' adorable!” Sonny almost screeched with excitement, while leaning over and squeezing Barba's knee.

Barba looked over at Sonny who was beaming with joy, his heart warmed at the sight of it. 

“I wish I'd known we were in for a road trip of sorts, I would have made a mix CD of my sweet jams!” Sonny said, continuing to smile his face off.

“The radio will suffice” Barba said “But maybe you can work on that for next time...”

“Yeah, maybe” Sonny replied, taken aback by the fact that Barba was essentially saying this wouldn't be the only weekend away they'd have together.

~~~~~

The drive to the cabin went by quickly, they chatted non stop the whole way, to the relief of them both.

Barba turned down a long shingle road, “I think it's up here. I hope we're not lost...”

“This wouldn't be such a bad place to be lost, it's so tranquil out here...” Sonny replied, scanning the landscape, there was a small stream running alongside the road and pine trees – sparse at first, but becoming more dense the further down the road they drove.

Barba spotted the cabin ahead, feeling a sense of relief, he had driven the right way after all.

“Oh there it is up ahead. It looks so quaint, this place is so picturesque...I love it!” Sonny exclaimed, unbuckling his seat belt and excitedly jostling around in his seat. Barba thought he was about to tuck and roll out of the car.

They parked up out front of the cabin, just along from the outdoor fire pit.

“We are totally making s'mores later!” Sonny beamed, pointing to the fire pit. 

“Two steps ahead of you” Barba replied, holding up a couple bags of groceries he'd retrieved from the trunk.

“Here, let me get those” Sonny took the bags from Barba's hands and headed to the front door.

They entered the charming cabin, which had a lovely stone fireplace in the living room surrounded by large comfy sofas. The interior was all wooden slats, it appeared and felt cozy, even if the décor was a little dated. 

~~~~~

Barba made his way to the kitchen to put the groceries down, Sonny was startled by a loud scream.

“What is it?!” Sonny yelled, running to Barba's aid.

There was a tiny injured bird huddled in the corner on the kitchen floor.

“A bird! Get it out!” Barba exclaimed, covering his mouth with one hand and flapping the other around furiously in the direction of the bird.

“Rafi! It's just a baby! And it's hurt!” Sonny replied, as he crouched down and slowly approached the poor bird.

“Oh I'm going to be sick, get it away from me!” Barba yelled, retreating to the living room.

“You can't be serious, you big baby!” Sonny laughed, scooping the bird up between two cupped hands, the birds little head poking out the small gap between his thumbs.

“Just put it outside Sonny please! It's probably full of disease!” Barba pleaded.

“No it'll die...” Sonny pouted, gently examining the tiny bird in his hands. “I think it's just dehydrated, it doesn't look hurt...Let's just give him some food and keep him warm over night?” Sonny smiled.

“You're crazy. But fine. Just keep it away from me...I hate birds. How did it even get in here?! I am not leaving a good review on Tripadvisor for this place...” Barba huffed.

“It probably came in through the chimney. And it's not that bad, don't let this poor we fella ruin our time together. We'll just pop him in a box, feed and water him and leave him on his merry way tomorrow ok?” Sonny said, approaching Barba and attempting to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Barba couldn't stand being within a two metre radius of the bird, so he fled to the bedroom.

Sonny sighed. Barba soon returned with a shoe box from the bedroom.

“Here, I found this. Chuck it in there” he said, tossing to box at Sonny's feet displaying a faint hint of smile.

“At least put some tissues in there, make him comfortable” Sonny rolled his eyes.

“How do you know it's a boy any how?” Barba questioned, pulling a dozen tissues from the box by the couch.

“I dunno, he just looks like he is...I'm gonna call him Terrance” Sonny smiled, titling his head at the bird.

Barba felt sick, not by the bird but by how sweet Sonny was being, “You're too cute. Insane, but cute” Barba said, his fear for the bird had subsided enough that he was able to sidle up next to Sonny, stroking his bicep and kissing him on the neck. 

~~~~~

After the bird debacle had eased off, Terrance was safely tucked away in his box in the living room, Barba and Sonny ate dinner – prepared by Sonny.

Barba had felt a bit rude buying groceries and surprising Sonny with the proposition that he was to cook for them, but he had heard such great things about Sonny's cooking, he was eager to finally try it for himself. And Sonny didn't mind, he loved to cook.

He had made them caramelized leek and mushroom stuffed cannelloni baked in a rich homemade tomato sauce, and it was the best thing Barba had ever eaten. They had shared a bottle of red wine with dinner, Barba had made a conscious effort not to bring much alcohol with them. He didn't want to get drunk this weekend.

They followed dinner up with some store bought tiramisu – Barba didn't expect Sonny to cook everything for them. They ate it on the couch together, Sonny had one of his long legs draped over Barba's, and Barba had his arm slung over Sonny's shoulders. They sat tangled together in front of the fire - happy, warm, content and full of good food.

Sonny rested his chin on top of Barba's head, looking towards the bathroom.

“You know there's a bathtub in there right? One of those big corner ones. Big enough to fit two grown men...” Sonny said, running his hands over Barba's chest.

“Sonny...I am so full. I feel like I instantly gained ten pounds. I don't think it's the best time to get into a hot tub with you... You might vomit everywhere at the sight of me” 

“Oh come on, please?” Sonny pleaded, rubbing Barba's belly “Just suck it in” he continued, giving the belly a few light taps.

“Fuck you!” Barba laughed, slapping Sonny's hand away “You skinny little shit”

Barba sighed and got up from the couch, grabbing Sonny by the hand, “Come on then, we'll dim the lights.”

**Author's Note:**

> * I was literally laughing over the bird thing. I hope it came across as stupid and cute as it was meant to!


End file.
